Talk:Matthew Anderson
Yeah, finally someone I can agree with! This for example: :"Unlike most of his peers, Matt actively supports and encourages gun ownership and use. He considers any efforts to restrict one's rights to the extent that they are not allowed to defend themselves to be idiotic". :We have no armed force but stricter gun laws are currently being voted upon in congress and likely to pass. We have no army but I myself own a private army, the Brigade which is currently the only armed force Lovia has to offer. Pierius Magnus 08:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I have to say, I'm not really in love with the concept of The Brigade. I consider law-abiding militias that have the express purpose of defending the nation as a whole to be a good thing, but the Donia Clan's little private army is just a private army, in effect. The members hold no special loyalty to the state, but are loyal instead to a single family. It's not that it is an inherently bad concept, but hafving the face of the gun rights side of the gun control dispute be a private mercenary force (as opposed to some Lovian equivalent of the NRA, for example) is going to turn many constituents and politicians automatically against it. On gun control itself, I think the whole concept is idiotic. I'm not entirely sure what the full platform of the Lovian liberals is concerning said gun control, but here's my argument against it using generic American Liberal logic as a counterargument. Liberal: Guns kill people, thus they must be banned. Me: Well, cars, planes, screwdrivers, and bathtubs all kill people, yet we aren't banning them, now are we? Liberal: Well, Mr. Conservative over there, guns are expressly designed to kill people. Cars, planes, and bathtubs? Not so much. Me: Guns are not expressly designed to kill people. They are a tool. They are a means to an end, not an end unto itself. I could use a gun for hunting, for recreation, or for self-defense. Choosing a gun to kill somebody is a conscious choice carried out by a free individual. The presence of a gun (or any other weapon) does not increase the chance that a crime will happen, it just increases the chance that a crime will happen with that weapon. Liberal: Well, the fact remains that guns facilitate crime to a huge extent. Me: Well, the fact remains that cars and planes facilitate crime to a huge extent as well. Oh! Holy @#!*% ! I know what we should ban to lower crime! Those demagnetized stainless-steel briefcases that criminals carry their cash in! Why didn't we think of this before! For starters, we need to issue FBDLs (Federal Briefcase Dealer Licenses) to trustworthy vendors, and require a seperate BUL (Briefcase Use License) for potential buyers. Then we need to close the retail store loophole by restricting sales of these briefcases to vendors with FBDLs. Also, we need to create a 32-day waiting period after an order has been placed for such a briefcase in order to check the buyer's backround. A FBTL (Federal Briefcase Transfer License) will need to be created as well in case that, for whatever reason, owners of these dangerous briefcases would find the need to actually give it to another person. I think that, for the moment, will be enough to lower crime. Of course, a full ban on these as well as any other portable containers (and, if we can get it, licenses on deep pants pockets) will be required to make the mean streets of Lovia safe for our children once again. Haha.... that's about as much as I could write in that little diologue. Anyways, that's why I look at people who advocate gun control wierd. BoredMatt 20:50, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I couldn't agree with you more, Mr. Anderson. We are like two sides of the same coin, you and me. Indeed the Brigade isn't ideal and it's loyalty to one family (the Donia Clan) isn't too good either. Nonetheless, Lovia can never be a truly safe nation if it lacks armed forces. If we have no armed forces, Lovia is unable to defend itself or it's citizens. That is why I created my own personal army. That - and, to be entirely honest with you - the power that comes from it. I will be the first to voluntary disband the unit once official armed forces are created - with permission of our congress, of course. I serve the nation first, me myself comes second to the national security and prosperity. Indeed, many people are against guns. Their logic is, indeed, very simple: guns kille people so guns are bad. A very stupid argument, as you already pointed out. A murderer is gonna murder no matter if he has a gun or not. Take away his gun and he'll stab his victim. Take away his knife and he'll use poison. Guns haven't got a consience, or a mind of their own. Sane people use them wisely, and keep them locked away from those who wouldn't. I am glad to have a sane person in Lovia. We need more of your kind! Pierius Magnus 21:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) It seems so. Who's supporting the Firearms Act (among the legislature, I mean)? BoredMatt 21:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Most congressmen, except for two congressmen: Hannis and Villanova. I am also against it and so is our party, the CCPL. We have four members and also a view supporters outside of congress (Mr. Roerdinkholder, Mr. Breyev, Mr. Scribner and Mr. Owen). Pierius Magnus 21:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Huh! I would've thought that Villanova would be dead-set against it, him being part of Walden. Guess you can't judge a book by it's cover. BoredMatt 21:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I've got friends all over the political spectrum. And, luckily, no enemies... ...anymore! It's nice to have some buddies outside of your own political party. You need to have good connections in Lovian politics - unless your party has more then 50% of the MOTC's. Pierius Magnus 21:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) And, of course, it's unlikely that due to the parliamentary style of the Lovian political system is ever going to get that 50%. Also, are we (the CCPL) in coalition with any other party? BoredMatt 23:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :No we are in no coalition yet. We could have been in a coalition with Walden but they refused - 50% of their members were in favour of the coalition and 50% against it and then Villanova suddenly changed his mind and became against it. Pierius Magnus 09:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Walden was also the one who had proposed a coalition, we didn't even discuss the option btw. Cristian Latin 14:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Russian You said you spoke Russian... do you really? --Semyon 18:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I started to take it this year in high school. Let's just say that for the purposes of this site my character is fully versed in it, but I only know a bit myself. BoredMatt 19:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Many folks here speak strange languages. Like Dutch or Frisian. Perhaps the most difficult of all is Limburgish - @#!*% , that's a difficult language! Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 19:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I had always thought it was just an odd Dutch dialect. Is it a true language? BoredMatt 19:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I myself do speak several languages; English (obviously), Spanish, French, German and a bit of Flemish (but I forgot most of it). And Limburgish is actually real. HORTON11 19:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::@BoredMatt: Limburgish, like Frisian, is an official language (although not recognised by the Dutch government). @Horton: Flemish is no language, it's merely a dialect of Dutch spoken in Belgium. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 19:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I thought Flemish was a Language, well now I know my grandmother taught me a dialect. HORTON11 19:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Dus, Horton, je begrijpt wat ik nu zeg? Je kan Nederlands spreken? Stoer man. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 20:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::@Matt: If you ever want want to practice your Russian, come to me. (and you could buy a house in Novosevensk too if you like ) --Semyon 20:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::@Ygo- I only know some words in Vlams. ''My grandmother is Belgian and taught me some, but it was a long time ago (plus she's forgetting, she mostly speaks French now). :::::''Vlaams, you mean. That's Dutch for Flemish, the Dutch dialect. With two aa's. And I bet your grandmother was a Walloon (Wallonier\Wallonische) because those are the ones that speak French in Belgium. It has always been reason for much debate in Belgium, the so-called "taalstrijd" (lit. "battle of the langues"). Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, she lives near Oostende, so I don't know if that would make her Walloon or not. HORTON11 13:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::LOL, here in America the Low Countries are legendary for their ethnolinguistic debates. I see we have been proven correct ;) BoredMatt 20:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Where in America are you from. I'm from Philly. HORTON11 20:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Virginia by way of Idaho. BoredMatt 20:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Idaho, that's cool.Its one of the few States I've never been to. I've been all over the world but never in Idaho, Oklahoma, Rhode Island or Alaska. And it's cool that you know Russian. I'd like to learn that myself, considering some of my father's ancestors were Russian. HORTON11 :::::::: ::::::::Some of my mom's ancestors were Russian Jews, and both my parents took the language when they worked in the State Department. I've had plenty of encouragement. And as to Idaho, GO THERE! NOW! Hehe but no seriously it is a beautiful place to be. Head up to Cour D'Alene in the north and there is some of the best freshwater fishing in the world. I've spent many a summer just driving around out there and seeing the sites. BoredMatt 21:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::My dad's grandmother was Russian who came to America after the revolution. I've really wanted to go to Idaho, and we were gonna go, but my dad got a job offer in Canada and we had to move. HORTON11 21:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: :::::::::The Russian side of my family cam over back when a pogrom was going on in Kiev, the Russians had taken half the Jews out of the city and my great-great-great grandpappy wasn't eager to be next. I'd still be living out in Idaho if it wasn't for my dad's job, too. ::::::::::My dad's work takes us everywhere, mostly in America but also to Argentina and France. HORTON11 22:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC)